


Say hello to my little friend

by jam82



Series: The Instagram Chronicles [5]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam82/pseuds/jam82
Summary: Sometimes tiny human beings are the scariest creatures on planet earth.





	

Everyone who knew him knows how much he likes babies. He has yet to meet a baby that he couldn’t charm into a smile (even if his mum kept insisting that babies didn’t smile, they were just gassy). But this, this was different. This wasn’t just any baby, it was THE BABY (yes, in his mind the capitalisation was important). Nick doesn’t think he has ever been as nervous to meet and interview any celebrity as he is about being introduced to this tiny human being. What if THE BABY doesn’t like him? What if, God forbid, Nick drops him or or something happens to him. He would never forgive himself and he’d have to run off and become a recluse somewhere. 

In an effort to tire the dogs out (and possibly work off some nerves of his own) Nick had taken them for a long walk around the park. He kept looking at his watch to make sure that he would be home on time, the last thing he wanted to do was leave THE BABY waiting outside in the cold air of London in springtime.

After making sure everything was clean and tidy, Nick gave Pig and Stinky a treat and locked them in his bedroom just to be sure, that they wouldn’t jump all over THE BABY in their excitement at meeting a new human. Pacing the living room floor only convinced him how bad an idea this all was and he was about to send a text and call it all off, when the doorbell rang.

Saying a quiet prayer to whatever god may be listening, he hurried to open the door and usher his guests inside without even stopping to say a proper hello. His frantic behaviour didn’t go unnoticed by Liam who just shook his head fondly and carried the carseat inside. Placing the carseat on the sofa table he turned to Nick and made him look him in the eyes, which wasn’t an easy task with the way Nick’s eyes kept darting nervously towards the carseat.

When Liam finally had Nick’s attention, he kissed him softly and murmured a quiet “Hello” against his lips. Nick could feel his heart rate lowering as just being near Liam seemed to ground him. 

Turning towards the carseat Liam picked up the precious cargo it was holding and carried him over to Nick, who couldn’t help but be amazed at how at ease Liam looked. At times like this it was easy to forget that Liam was nothing more than a big kid himself. 

Having carefully placed the baby in Nick’s arms, Liam wrapped his own arms around Nick and hooked his chin over Nick’s shoulder. “This is your uncle Nick, he’s special to us.” Nick could feel his heart melt when the baby looked up at him with big eyes that so reminded him of Liam’s. Leaning down to kiss the baby’s head, he was reminded of the first time he had woken up next to a still sleeping Liam. He made the same silent promise that he had made then; to never let anything hurt this precious human being.


End file.
